


But...

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Gilbert has to tell Anne how he feels///Another Shirbert love confession because why not?





	But...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, just generic shirbert confessions

Within the past few years, Anne and Gilbert's friendship had blossomed. It had become almost expected that wherever Anne went, there was Gilbert not far behind. The two were close, but whenever anyone whispered or gave them a look, they'd quickly sprout into their "just friends" speech.

 

But for Gilbert, it had become more difficult to reassure those of Avonlea that they were indeed just friends. He knew when he first saw Anne that he'd had a crush on her, but soon that turned to rivalry, to friendship. Then back to the confusing feelings he was feeling whenever she smiled or even looked at him.

 

It was one of their usual walks that he knew he'd have to come clean. He couldn't keep it to himself, the not knowing of whether she'd return those feelings was killing him.

  
  


"Anne…" Gilbert took one of her hands in his. "I have to tell you something."

 

Anne didn't like the sudden seriousness of his usually soft features. "Gilbert what's going on?" 

 

He held her gaze very intensely, as if he were trying to see inside her mind, read what was going on in that amazing head of hers. "For some time now I've been trying to figure out the right way to say it. But I think if I don't now, I never will. The truth is... Anne Shirley Cuthbert, I'm desperately, hopelessly in love with you."

 

A moment passed in silence, Anne's eyes growing wide when she took in the full weight of what Gilbert had said.

 

"You ruin everything!" She pulled her hand from his like his touch had burned her.

 

"I ruined this? I declare my feelings and you decide to shout at me? How have I ruined this?!"

 

She stepped back from him. "We have fun don't we? We're friends? What more is there Gilbert?"

 

He slowly tried to step forward. "Anne, there is so much more. I don't really understand it all myself. But...but I know that this," he gestured between them, "is something special. Something I don't want to lose. But you see Anne, I can't keep on being your friend and ignoring this as if it'll go away. I don't think it ever  _ will _ go away."

 

She shook her head, trying to hold in the tears. She was so confused. Angry at Gilbert for just springing this on her. But she couldn't deny there  _ was  _ something between them. 

 

"You don't mean it. You just think you love me. But you're just confused." There was no way he could ever feel that way. No one would. She knew from a young age she was destined to be an old maid.

 

Gilbert nodded. "Maybe I am."

 

Anne looked down at her feet. She knew it.

 

"But maybe I'm not." Gilbert continued. "You can't know these things, Anne. You can't predict what will happen in the future. But I know that right now, this second, I can't picture anyone else in my life that'll make me feel this way."

 

"Why now? Why are you telling me all this now?"

 

"I've learned that love isn't always some grand revelation. That it can sneak up on you so gradually that you don't even realise it's there until one day you just...know." He looked at her with such longing. No one had ever looked at her like that.

 

It made her heart ache.

 

Maybe he was right. 

 

His shoulders slumped a little when she didn't respond. "You don't have to say anything, Anne. But if you tell me to go away and not bother you again I will."

 

He turned to leave, accepting he really had ruined whatever it was they had.

 

"Gilbert Blythe!" She shouted and he froze. He'd heard her scream like that before, but only when she was really angry.

 

Her face was red, and her arms were folded. "You can't just say that stuff to me and then leave! How dare you!"

 

"Anne I-"

 

"How dare you tell me you'll go away forever!"

 

Gilbert's face was still scrunched up in sadness, but it softened slightly.

 

"Do you know how that makes me feel?" Her voice faltered for the first time in her life.

  
  


"I don't want you to not bother me."

  
  


He tilted his head. "I'm not following?" 

 

She shook her head. "No. I want you to bother me. Because you can be stubborn, and arrogant at times.  _ But… _ "

 

"But?" Gilbert finally smiled.

 

She took a deep breath. "I was scared Gilbert. Scared about what this means. But maybe you're right. Maybe I should stop running from my feelings. Change is scary but it can also be wonderful."

 

She was looking at him with such an intensity. But that was what Gilbert loved about Anne. She went through emotions so quickly, she was unpredictable. But it lead for some of the greatest moments in his life.

 

Before he could register what had happened, Anne had cupped both his cheeks, stood on her toes and kissed him.

 

He stumbled backwards, his hands catching her waist before they fell to the floor.

 

"So?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow. 

 

"I'm willing to go on this new adventure with you, Gilbert."


End file.
